


快活

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: Lay兴
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22128757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Summary: 梦幻西游 — 魔尊×上仙
Relationships: Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 11





	快活

魔尊是真没料到。“上仙这是什么意思？”两只手腕叫上仙指尖一转来的绳子束住。他有心也能挣开，但现下并不这么打算。眉眼蔫儿坏蔫儿坏的，还在笑。

“你想的那个意思。”他颇不客气地骑到魔尊身上，布料薄透，触及滚烫。上仙没地抖了抖，再被身下收着力地顶撞了两下。终是红了耳朵。

魔尊尽看在眼底。没打趣他，就凑上前吮红了的耳朵。待吻到唇边的时候，才说：“我想你自己来。”声音不大，多了点儿引诱的意思。他本擅长。对上上仙的眼神是缱绻多于情欲，动起真心来好像能致命。于是又吻到了一起。

上仙半褪了衣服，斑斑吻痕由脖子落到快肚脐。“哼。”他怕痒的。越往下越是敏感，身体蜷成投怀送抱的样子。魔尊被缚着的双手倒成麻烦了。上仙别别扭扭瞪了魔尊一眼，“不许笑。”然后拱着脑袋钻进他的手臂与胸口的温柔里，肌肤相贴了好一会儿。

上仙素来清心寡欲，跟了魔尊才懂得情爱那回事。此时慢慢挪着下身来回磨蹭，二人竟都出了身薄汗。“故意的吗？”魔尊侧过脸亲他。双手不闲，揉捏、抚摸，却没办法再往深去探寻。“还是不好意思？”

上仙这才抬起眼来，也没回答他。就含了两指进嘴里，一边儿自己褪干净下身。“扶着我。”他倚上魔尊肩膀，被舔湿的两指探至后穴，一点点儿地进。“哼、嗯——”喘息尽落在魔尊耳朵里。他箍紧上仙的腰，胯下纵着情欲去寻那处，几次三番蹭过上仙的手和股缝，不得其道，叹。“真是比我自己来还要折磨。”接着他好像示弱似地蹭了蹭上仙的脖子，说：“给我个了断。”

他“噗嗤”就笑了。颤着嗓子说了声：“乖。”待手指又进出了几次，才扶好魔尊的性器缓缓坐了下去。被进入的满足感使他完全地舒展开来。“啊……哈啊……”

上仙起先是骑着的，后来干脆换成了坐。双手撑着魔尊的大腿循着舒爽而扭腰摆胯，衣衫落了大半，嘴里哼哼唧唧，眼含泪，倒比发情的小兽还可怜。“射、射在里面……”他说完又夹紧了些，捞过魔尊的脖子唇齿磕了个碰。虽是痛，也不敌发狠了的性器要撞散他的魂魄。“啊、啊啊啊啊啊——”

魔尊可一点儿没留情。看着上仙的肚皮微微鼓起来才满意。


End file.
